At The Club
by tivaobsession
Summary: Abby takes Ziva to the club and Ziva meets up with Tony! Read and Review Please!


Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or anything related to that. I also don't any of the songs in the story.

A/N: If you haven't heard of any of these songs you should look it up while reading this! Sorry I haven't written in awhile, school is hectic right now. Just a little oneshot lemme know what you think. Enjoy! Thanks!

After a long night of work, it being a Friday, Ziva needed to let loose. What other way then to go to a club with Abby? Abby had invited her to go to one of the hottest places in D.C. Abby made sure Ziva and her wore short dresses and high heels. They were clearly dressing to impress.

Ziva and Abby walked from the car to the doors, their heels clicking with every step they took. Ziva teetered and was holding down her silver dress. Abby couldn't stop smiling. Both she and Ziva were grabbing attention as they walked into the club.

The room was filled with lights and pounding music. 'Dirty Dancer' by Enrique Iglesias was playing. Ziva sat down at the bar to grab a drink and Abby sat next to her. Abby took out her phone and started texting. She smiled and Ziva leaned over trying to see who she was texting. Abby pulled her phone close to her red dress.

"I'll save you the trouble. McGee is coming and he is bringing a friend." Abby winked. Ziva sighed.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"Nothing. No one to dance for I guess." Ziva sighed again looking at the couples dancing on the floor together.

"Okay. The floor is filled with guys. Who do you consider 'worthy' to dance for?" Abby asked.

"No one particular." Ziva tried to change the conversation.

"I can't help if you won't tell me." Abby wanted to get the name out of Ziva. Abby's phone lit up and she resumed texting. Abby looked up and smiled.

"He's here." Ziva seemed to busy scanning the floor. "I'm going to go find McGee." Abby snapped Ziva out of it. "Have fun." Abby got up from her seat and met up with McGee by the doors. She and McGee went to go hang out on a pair of chairs together.

Ziva at her seat still thought she saw someone she knew. The face trying to dance to the new playing song 'I shake I move' by LMFAO, was almost too familiar. Ziva smiled and her heartbeat quickened. She got up out of her seat, pulled down her dress and walked over to Tony with a little extra bounce in her step. She was clearly trying to impress him. Tony turned around just for a second and realized it was Ziva. As soon as he saw her, he quickly turned around and tried to bust out a crazy move to impress her. Ziva knew what he was doing. He was playing coy. She decided to do the same. She just started to dance by herself and Tony turned around. His heartbeat quickened. He began to tighten at the sight of Ziva trying to dance for him. He couldn't take it anymore. He just walked right over to Ziva. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and smiled. She looked him up and down for a second.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Tony replied. Ziva tried to resume dancing, clearly for Tony's pleasure. Tony bent down and whispered in her ear so she could hear him. The song changed to 'Lil Freak' by Usher.

"Let's dance!" He said. Ziva nodded and pushed herself into Tony's front. He gasped; he wasn't expecting her to rush into this all of a sudden. He wanted to go with it though. Anything like that right now would be best.

"You sure about this?" Tony whispered into her ear. Ziva pushed harder grinding deeper into Tony. He took that as a 'yes'. He was starting to harden at Ziva's little dance.

McGee and Abby got up and started walking around the room.

"Where's Tony?" Abby asked.

"Probably on the floor getting dirty with some young chick." McGee replied nudging Abby and pointing.

"You see?" McGee pointed to Tony. "Who is the girl he is with?"

"Whoa! I don't know but look at how they're dancing!" Abby's mouth dropped open. She stared a little harder and her eyes widened. She grabbed McGee's hand and pulled down on his shoulder so she could talk to him.

"I know who that is Timmy! It's Ziva!" Abby said jumping up and down a bit.

McGee squinted and his eyes got huge.

"Oh-my-gosh-...Ziva David, uptight, ninja-killer Ziva is grinding with OUR Tony DiNozzo!" He looked back at Abby who was smiling incredibly. She nodded.

"I knew it!" She said. The song changed to 'Shut Up And Sleep With Me' by Sin with Sebastian. Abby began walking over to the two who hand their eyes closed, probably indulging in pure pleasure by now. Abby quickly tapped Ziva on the shoulder which made her eyes open. She realized that she and Tony had just been caught by McGee and Abby.

"Crap!" Ziva said poking Tony's arms which were around her waist.

"Tony!" Ziva moaned. He opened his eyes.

"That was nice." He smiled and realized who exactly was with him and Ziva. He swore under his breath.

McGee clapped his hands.

"What a wonderful show you two!" He teased. Ziva blushed and unhooked herself out of Tony's arms forcefully.

"I didn't know you two were-" McGee joked.

"Wow. Ziva and Tony, hooking up on the floor." Ziva was embarrassed and couldn't take it. She pushed her way in-between McGee and Abby and stormed off to the bathroom. Her face was completely flushed, her emotions were tangled, and her heart was beating incredibly fast. She had took wash her face to calm down. Ziva locked herself in a stall and stood there for a moment. Everything was a jumbled, hot mess. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at it and saw she had a new message.

"_**;)**_" was all it said. She knew exactly who it was from. Then the phone went off again.

"_**You okay? McGee is sorry for taking it too far**_**.**" Read the message

Ziva replied.

"_**No. I rly wsnt expctin tht .It jst happened 2 fst I think.**_" She replied. A tear formed in her eye.

Her phone went off again.

"_**So...did you enjoy it?"**_

Ziva replied laughing.

"_**God! Tht was fantastic! Heck ya! I jst need u now. :'(**_" She pressed the send button.

Her phone went off again.

"_**Any1 in there w/u now?**_" Ziva unlocked the stall, checked around and locked the door. She was completely alone.

"_**No. Y?**_" Ziva hit send.

Tony's voice came from behind the door.

"Open up Zee!" He laughed tapping on the door. Ziva stood on the other side smiling.

"Why do you want to come in?" Ziva laughed.

"The night isn't over yet!—"There was a pause in Tony's voice. "And—maybe I just want to be with you no matter what McGee says." Tony finished. Ziva unlocked the door and pushed her head out a bit and looked up; her chocolate eyes met his emerald ones. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Okay. But… now they know. We have never done anything like that before! _**EVER**_!" Ziva gazed into Tony's eyes as he dropped his hand and gently pushed the door open.

"So?" Tony asked leading Ziva into the empty bathroom.

"So what?" Ziva asked as Tony wrapped his fingers around hers.

"Empty bathroom…or dance floor… or…" Ziva let go of his hand.

"Not in the bathroom, they'd expect something. And this _is_ a public bathroom and people need to come in." Ziva nudged him.

The End! (To be continued anyway)

If I have time I will post another chapter tomorrow; my schedule is crazy right now so I type at night when I can. R &R please! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
